Kirino Ranmaru
Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a major supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a defender of Raimon. Appearance He has bright rose pink hair tied into two tails and light green-blue eyes. Kirino wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon soccer jacket and the Raimon school uniform. In a flashback, he was seen wearing the Raimon second team uniform. France Era In the France era, he wears a green T-shirt with some golden lines over a black shirt. His pants are white and he wears black long boots with a golden line under the boots. Three Kingdom Era In The Three Kingdom era, he wears a white-blue shirt with white sleeves and with some golden lines. He has a light green cloth around his neck. At the middle of the sleeves and shirt, he has a brown line around it. He wears a white pants with brown boots with a golden line too. Personality He is Shindou's close friend and is shown to be caring and concerned about Shindou. He seems te be jealous on Shindou as he had Keshin, Mixi Max and could use Keshin Armed User. It was also seen that Kirino had a flashback and said that he was the one who was chasing the one and that he was still looking at Shindou from behind, which it kinda revealed that he is somehow jealous on Shindou. Kariya also said that Kirino was jealous but Kirino didn't want to admit that. He seems to have a rivalry relationship with Kariya Masaki. He doesn't seem to like rough-style playing, such as Kariya's style of play soccer but through the serie, they become closer. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it was revealed that he didn't join any club at all. He was seen with Ichino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Matsukaze Tenma. He even said that he wasn't even interested in soccer. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They had recovered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0. He used Deep Mist but failed against Beta. After the match, the whole Raimon team went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kirino left the team like the others who don't have Keshin because they were brainwashed. France Era He, along with his teammates, reappeared in Episode 18, after Protocol Omega 2.0 was beaten by Raimon. During practice, he was surprised about Shindou and tried to stop Shindou in his Mixi Max form, but failed because Shindou was too fast. After practice, he was seen having a flashback about him and Shindou in the Raimon second team. The next morning, Kariya said that Kirino was jealous of Shindou. At first, Kirino was reluctant to answer, but afterward, admitted his feelings. After he wasn't chosen for the eleven members, Kariya offered his place to him. In Episode 19, he talked to Jeanne about her thoughts in the forest, and agrees to help her in the war. He is later seen coordinating the members whose would scort Jeanne. In Episode 20, as they went to Charles VII's fortress, he says to Jeanne don't worry, as they are with her. Inside the castle, he told to Jeanne be confident, otherwise the soldiers will not believe in her. He is later supported by Fei and Kinako, as they said that, in the original story, Jeanne would save France and that she is a heroin, raising up the girl's mood. As one Charles's servants told to them that only Jeanne would see Charles, he asks to him to leave he went with her, which the first, after some seconds, accepts. As they meet with the false prince, he saw that Jeanne is in doubt and advises her to what she is thinking. Kirino is later shocked as she tells that the one in their front isn't Charles. He is later seen arguing with La Hire since he and Gilles de Rais aren't following Jeanne's commands as was established by Charles VII. In Episode 21, he was seen still worrying about Jeanne and was seen blocking Dhanna with Shindou. Then he had a flashback with Shindou Mixi Max. Orca passed him after that. In the second half, Kirino was been putting as forward. When he received the ball from Hamano, he dribbled towards the opponent's goal. Dhanna used Defense Command 03 and Kirino loosed the ball and his leg was injured due to the fall. He tried to stand up because he thought that it was his fault for losing the ball but if failed. Then Shindou stole the ball and Kirino called his name. Shindou said that he shouldn't worry about it and leave the match to the others. Shindou ran after some opponents and Kirino had a flashback of Kariya telling Kirino that he is jealous on Shindou. Kirino said that Kariya was true and stood up and ran to Shindou. He helped Shindou to block Orca and his Keshin aura was revealed. Orca passed the ball to Bahamusu and Kirino and Shindou sliding tackled both and the ball was out of the line. After that, he helped Shindou to stood up and called Jeanne. He said that he trust Jeanne. The match resumes and Kirino called his Keshin, Senkishi Brunhild and blocked Reiza's Offense Command 04. He was happy that he realized his Keshin and this motivated Jeanne once more. When Protocol Omega 3.0 took the kickoff, Wonderbot ran to the other side of the field and pointed to Mixi Max Gun on Kinako but she said that Wonderbot should point on Kirino and Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne. He then easily stole the ball from Gamma and passed to Tsurugi who used Keshin Armed and scored the first goal. After that, he says that the match rhythm was under their possession and that Raimon would attack with all their forces. Kirino received the ball from Kinako and passed it, which broke through the defense of Protocol Omega 3.0, to Shindou, who used Mixi Trans and used Setsuna Boost and scored the second goal. Kirino and Shindou turned both back to normal. Before Raimon departed, Jeanne gave Kirino a candy, which he ate in the Inazuma TM Caravan. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 22, he was selected to be one of the members whose would made a time travel to Ryuu Gentoku's era. He was later seen repreending Taiyou as he was depressed because he wasn't chosen to made a soccer battle against Zanark Domain. In Episode 25, after Nishiki was roughly tackled by Zanark, Kirino tried to stop him with Senkishi Brunhild, but it was easily beaten by Zanark's Makaiou Zodiac. Jurassic Era In Episode 31 during the Stone Age Era, he went along with the other teamates to explore the era and was shocked when he saw Tobu chasing away the Tyrannosaurus. He later went to Tobu's home and help search for Rockstar along with his teammates the next day King Arthur Era In Episode 35, he was turned into one of the Knight of the Round Table. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 90 *'Technique': 116 *'Block': 141 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 50 *'Lucky': 102 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed'; A *'Control': S *'Catch:' B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF The Mist' (Extra) *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'DF La Flamme' (Mixi Max Form) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Melody Wave' *'DF The Mist' *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF La Flamme' (Mixi Max Form) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Senkishi Brunhild' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Senkishi Brunhild' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' *'SK KP Guard' *'MIMAX Kariya Masaki' *'SK Nice Pass' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Trivia *The kanji for Kirino (霧野) means "mist field". *While Ranmaru (蘭丸), "Ran" means "orchid" and "maru" means "pill" *He has another character song with Fei Lune titled "Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~". *He has another character song intitle Bokutachi no Shiro with Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Shindou. *He will have another character song title B.E.L.I.E.V. Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Wood Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Boys Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:El Dorado Team 3 Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi